warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ember/Patch History
;EMBER REVISITED New Passive: Receive 5% Ability Strength for every enemy within a 50m engulfed in flame (up to a cap). ;FIREBALL Works fundamentally the same as it does now - tap for quick fire, hold to charge for greater impact. Enemies already inflicted by any Heat Status effect will now take additional damage. Fireball has a casting combo, if you use it multiple times rapidly it gets stronger. The damage output and charge speed also scale off of one of Ember’s newest abilities... ;IMMOLATION (replacing Accelerant) Time for a history lesson! Prior to Update 11.5, Ember’s second ability used to be “Overheat”, offering an aura of heat damage which also protected her from enemy fire. Almost SIX years later, it’s time for this ring of fire to come full circle. When cast, Ember Immolates herself with protective fire armor. Her current level of self-Immolation is indicated by a unique UI indicator; the higher the heat, the more damage resistance, and the more effective Ember’s other abilities become. The Immolation meter will build slowly at first - using Ember’s Fireball or Inferno causes the meter to build faster. But be warned! If the meter reaches maximum, Ember will “overheat” and Immolation will cost progressively more energy per second the longer you stay in an overheated state. To prevent this from happening, use Fire Blast to expel a portion of your heat meter, or toggle Immolation off to reset meter build. ;FIRE BLAST Casting time has been greatly reduced, and the ability now strips armor from nearby enemies. The amount of armor removed scales in effectiveness based on current Immolation levels. On cast, this immediately reduces your Immolation level by up to half. ;INFERNO (replacing World On Fire) Upon casting Inferno, all enemies currently within sight are struck by a fiery comet, lighting each target ablaze in a personal ring of fire. Inferno costs Energy per each target in sight, with the cost capped at 10 targets, at which other enemies are then free. If an enemy ignited by Inferno comes in contact with another unit, the fire will spread, igniting them as well with a fresh ability duration. Damage of the heat AoE scales with current Immolation level. With these changes, players will take a more active role in “bringing the heat” to all that stand in their way, with added protection that encapsulates Ember’s volatile nature. ;Ember Augment Changes *Fireball: Fireball Frenzy: This augment is unchanged. *Immolation: Flash Accelerant is now Immolated Radiance: Allies within Affinity range will receive 50% of Immolation’s Damage Reduction. *Fire Blast: Fire Fright is now Healing Flame: Each enemy hit heals Ember by 25 to 50 based on the level of the Immolation meter. *Inferno: Firequake is now Exothermic: Enemies killed while under the effect of Inferno have a 15% chance to drop an Energy Orb. ;Other *Vauban and Ember have been removed from Conclave in the meantime for balancing. *Fixed Flash Accelerant having incorrect stat text (Extra Damage not Armor Reduction). ;Fireball Frenzy - Fireball Augment - Ember *Holding the casting button will send out a wave (much like similar, expanding Warframe Abilities) giving the elemental buff to every player it touches, including the caster *Fixed Ember's Fireblast unintentionally melting Lephantis/Hemocyte heads like a popsicle in July when cast directly on top of them. *Fixed Ember's Fire Blast not providing additional Heat damage to Clients who shoot through the flame ring. *Fireball **Can now be held and charged for additional damage. Upon impact, Fireball will leave behind a Napalm-like flame that damages enemies. *Fire Blast **Will now add heat damage to weapons that fire through it (for allies). *World On Fire **5 seconds after casting, a percentage will begin counting up on the ability icon. As this percentage scales from 0% to 100% over 10 seconds, the ability's energy cost and damage dealt both grow to double, while the ability radius shrinks to half. *Fixed Ember's Flash Accelerant Augment not adding Fire Damage to the caster. *'Augment': Accelerant - Flash Accelerant *'Conclave': World on Fire can now only be activated at 100 energy. *'Conclave': Increased speed of Fireball projectile. *Fireball will now be deflected when it encounters a Nullifier bubble. *'Passive': Receiving a Heat Status effect will regenerate 10 energy per second for the duration of the status effect and increase Power Strength by 35%. *Fixed missing hit sounds on Fireball. *Fixed Accelerant not applying a casting speed buff. *Fixed missing impact sounds on World on Fire ability. *Reduced the lensflare visual FX on World on Fire. *Accelerant will no longer be able to stun boss-type enemies. *World on Fire will no longer be able to knockdown boss-type enemies. *Ember can no longer gain energy while World on Fire is active. *Fixed World on Fire explosive impacts not properly displaying. *Adjusted the stats breakdown of Fire Blast ability to show the DPS and Explosion damage separately. *Fixed Fireblast being cancelled when you enter a Nullifier Bubble. *'Prime': Fixed Ember Prime's head flame being improperly colored in Codex dioramas. *'Conclave': Increased the channeling costs of World on Fire in PvP. *Fixed Ember's shoulder Sigil sitting at an improper angle. *Made some adjustments to World on Fire audio FX. *Made some improvements to Ember's Ability audio FX. *Fixed an error providing players with 0 energy drain when using World on Fire if they fell off the level into a pit, etc. *Fixed World on Fire not playing a sound FX on cast. *World on Fire now drains 3 Energy and has had its maximum duration removed. *Fixed Fire Blast damage FX not properly dissipating. *'Conclave': Increased damage and decreased speed Fireball in PvP *'Conclave': Fireball damage and speed has been reduced in PvP. *'Prime': Ember Prime base shield increased from 100 to 125. *Fixed Fire Blast killing other players after she's left the match as a Client. *'Prime': Ember Prime Helmet Blueprint have been added to T3 Defense Rotation C. *Fixed Accelerant HUD timer not showing the effect of duration Mods. *Fixed Noble stance causing thrown weapons to appear to be floating in her hands. *Casting animations for World on Fire have been shortened to match Fire Blast's. *The base duration of Accelerant is now 30 seconds regardless of rank. *Accelerant now provides a buff to casting speed for the duration of the Ability (Equivalent to a max-rank Natural Talent). *Accelerant will now display a duration timer in the player's HUD. *'Conclave': Reduced the range and damage of World on Fire in PvP. *'Conclave': Fireball damage has been reduced in PvP. *'Augment': Fixed Fireball Frenzy Augment causing Fireballs to bounce off of Mesa's Shatter Shield. *'Conclave': Ember is now available for use in Conclave. *'Conclave': Fire Blast - Purifying Flames *'Augment': World on Fire - Firequake *Adjusted Accelerant effects to show its range more accurately. *Fixed Fireball auto-targeting the enemy's torso when aiming manually at a target. *'Augment': Fireball Frenzy has its duration increased from 24 seconds to 40 seconds, and its damage reduced from 125% to 100% *Removed the initial radial damage of Fire Blast, damage and the Heat proc now occur on the shockwave as it expands. *Fixed Fire Blast shockwave damage numbers not properly appearing. *Fixed Fire Blast applying a push velocity while player was blocking. *Ember is now able to gain energy from Team Energy Restore items while World on Fire is toggled on. Please note Energy Orbs should be working as well. Our tests confirm Energy Orb pickups give the expected energy to Ember while World-on-Fire is active, if you encounter an issue where this isn't the case please outline the repro specifics in the appropriate bug sub-forum. *World on Fire will immediately hit up to five targets on initial cast. *World on Fire will now drain energy after casting has been completed, and not during cast. Energy drain will deactivate the moment the Ability has been toggled off, regardless of animation state. *World on Fire will now prioritize targets on activation. Higher priority will be given to targets that pose the most immediate threat to Ember, such as not under any Crowd Control or within close range. *World on Fire will now have an increased chance to proc fire damage on enemies (chance increased by strength mods). *Updated visual effects on Ember's casting animations. Ember should now be a little brighter when summoning fire. Please note we are still reviewing the changes overall! *Base Stamina increased to 150. *Base armor increased to 100 (125 for Ember Prime) *'Augment': Fixed the Fireball Frenzy Augment Mod remaining on a player when cast twice on a player before the first cast expired. *Fixed an issue where enemies already affected by Accelerant Heat debuff would not become stunned when the ability is recast. Enemies will now be stunned and Heat debuff duration will be refreshed. *'Augment': Fire Blast - Fire Fright *Fixed Fire Blast only damaging targets once, rather than causing damage over time. *Fixed ability screen not showing stats for Fireball. *'Augment': Fireball - Fireball Frenzy *Fixed Ember's Accelerant not applying extra fire damage for clients when they kill an affected enemy with fire. This fix also improves poor connections not showing accurate results on Accelerant affected enemies for clients. *'Prime': Fixed Ember Prime's flaming Mohawk armor colour not updating until you leave the attachments part of the Arsenal. *'Prime': Fixed an issue where Ember Prime's Fire Mohawk having erroneous Melee Channeling effects applied to it. *Fixed an issue with the Illiac Chest piece clipping into Ember. *'Prime': Fixed emblem offsets on Ember Prime. *'Prime': Fixed issues with Ember Prime appearing headless. *Fixed issues with armor being misplaced on Ember/Ember Prime. *Tweaked a number of armor offsets. *Adjusted the positioning of Chest Armor. *Fixed Fireblast having a cool down discrepancy between host and client. *Added in a number of HUD timers for Fire Blast *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly seeing Accelerant visual effects. *Improved the performance of Ember's visual effects on lower end computers. *Fixed Fireblast visuals ending prematurely if using multiple duration extending mods. *Visual FX tweaks to Fireball. *Fixed Accelerant VFX not properly replicating for Clients. *'Skin': Fixed Immortal Skin unintentionally overriding Ember Prime's gold colours. *'Skin': Ember Immortal Skin. *'Prime': Fixed subtle tint colour mismatch with Ember Prime. *Reduced audio radius for World on Fire. *Fixed kills made with Fire Blast not always counting towards your stats. *Fixed Fireball level 4 not doing AoE damage on hit. *Fixed Accelerant not increasing fire damage against shields. *Fireball: Deals Direct damage with a 100% Fire proc, on impact deals radial damage with 50% Fire Proc, has a faster travel time. *Accelerant (was Overheat): Accelerant affects all enemies in a radius to have knockback + it coats them in fire damage amplifier! *Fire Blast: Initial radial damage now has 100% fire proc. *'Prime': Ember Prime Blueprint now found in Orokin Derelict Defense. *Tweaks to fog mesh from World on Fire. *World on Fire effects overhaul. *Armor buff from 10 to 15. *'Prime': Fixed Ember Prime missing her "prime effect" in the Void. *'Prime': Ember Prime added to drop tables. *Fixed missing damage number reports for clients during Overheat. *Fixed Osprey's not being affected by Fireblast (even when flying right through the effects). *Fixed Fireblast light FX being independent of its power duration. *Fixed Fireblast not affecting flying enemies. *Fixed inconsistent damage on host and client for World on Fire. *Fixed Fire Blast where FX would remain if caster respawned or left the game. *Fixed Fire Blast dealing damage to teammates and leaving permanent visual FX. *Fixed World on Fire dealing inconsistent damage on host and client. *Fireball: Fixed the damage-over-time (DOT) attaching to the target. Increased the damage amount and damage over time. *Overheat: It's now an offensive power rather than a defensive power. Reduced damage resistance and increased the damage output. Warframe strength mods now modify the damage amount. *Fire Blast: Fixed scaling problem, mesh scaled but the damage wall never did. Range mods no longer affect Fire blast, Duration and strength mods do. *Fixed Overheat that was creating extra fire FX on clients. *Fix for Ember's FX on clients. *Fixed World on Fire not showing effects on enemies. *Fixed World on Fire from targeting inactive turrets. *Updated Visual FX on Overheat. *Fixed Overheat preventing all damage/healing when damaged when upgraded and mixed with upgraded Focus mod. *Fixed World on Fire having inconsistent duration times. *Fixed Fire Blast causing visibility issues for other players (not the caster). *Added damage reduction description to Overheat, boosted level increase damage reduction. *Removed red overlay from World on Fire power. *Increased the DoT for Fireball power. *Fixed Ember's head not appearing during cinematics as well as not retaining customized colors. *Powers rework: **Overheat moved to second ability, acts as a shield and radial damage power. **Fireball is now properly attached to the target and doing damage over time. **World on Fire has been boosted: it now cycles through nearby targets to immolate! *Ember model has had a revamp on its mesh and materials. *Introduced. }} fr:Ember/Historique de Patch Category:Ember Category:Tabview